The Pokemon War
by Flurar
Summary: In a new world of human forms and weapons, a newcomer is brought in. Riolu, a used-to-be Pokemon, has entered this world where everything he used to know is gone, and everything he will know is strange and new. Unfortunately, he arrives as the Legendaries start an all out war for the land! Will Riolu be able to do anything to stop them?
1. Enter Riolu!

The boy slowly opened his eyes. Unsure of his new surroundings, and even more unsure of his previous, he looked around slowly. He was laying on a bed with six round indents in the sides, perhaps for a ball of some sort. In the corner there was a mirror and a table, as well as a wardrobe with the door cracked open. A pair of what looked like black pants with blue shorts hung off the wardrobe down into the dresser part. The boy stood up and looked in the mirror. He had blue hair and his eyes were red. His hair had two small spikes, one of each side of the top of his head which made them look a bit like horns or cat ears. It hung mostly off the sides but a large tuft came to a point right between his eyes. He looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists a few times. He seemed to remember having only six at one point, now having ten. He turned his hands over to see the backs were severely scarred. He walked over and opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue shorts that had been sewn to a pair of knee-length black tights. He slowly stepped into them and once they were on he wriggled his toes. They looked unusual as well. He picked up the blue shirt. It was the same color as the shorts and was short-sleeved. He slipped it on, wincing as the cloth touched his scarred hands. He picked up a blue belt, yet again the same color. He wondered why they were all blue and why the belt looked almost twice the size he needed it. The belt wrapped around his waist one time and then half of another time and hung from his waist behind him. He noticed a black vest inside but opened the dresser instead. Inside was a roll of gauze which he picked up and wrapped around his hands to cover his scars. He walked over and set the gauze in one of the weird indents on the table and the table lit up and the boy jumped away. The table dinged a few times and then turned back off. The boy waited for his heartrate to go back down and then picked up the vest and put it on. There were two points that hung just past his waist and would have continued down his legs if they had been longer. He smiled at himself in the mirror, enjoying his new clothing, until he noticed he had forgotten to open the other drawer on the dresser. He pulled it open and picked up a black cloth. After examining it more he found it was the front of a mask. He dug into the dresser and pulled out another piece of cloth and tied the mask over his eyes. He smiled and turned to see every side.

The door behind him opened and a man wearing purple wavey shorts that had been sewn to pants and were tucked into his light purple boots, a white lab coat that curved into a split at the waist, and light purple gloves walked in. His hair was purple and came back in two points at the same place the boy's tufts were. The boy thought he was pretty normal looking, but thought the tail coming from the man's waist was strangely familiar.

"Oh good you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up, and that would be absolutely terrible." the man said. "Are you feeling alright? The healing process was a bit primative, but it appears to have worked."

The boy did not respond. He knew he could speak and he had thought of his response but he couldn't bring himself to say it for some reason. He softly muttered out "R-Riolu."

"I see. So the primitive healing process caused a memory revert. How strange." the man said and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red square and flipped it open and it scanned the boy and then a monotone voice spoke out of it.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves." the square said.

"Riolu. That's your name." the man said as he put the square back in his pocket. "I'm Mewtwo."

Riolu recognized the name but was unsure of where to place it.

"There should be a ball in one of the drawers. Go ahead and open it." Mewtwo said and pulled out a journal and started to write.

Riolu opened the drawers, finding nothing but more random cloth. Mewtwo looked over at Riolu who was now throwing the cloth about the room as he dug into the drawers looking for the ball. Mewtwo walked over and opened the wardrobe and pulled out the false back and opened a drawer. "I guess I left out a minor detail." Mewtwo handed Riolu a Great Ball and Riolu held it in his hands and looked up at Mewtwo, unsure of what to do. Mewtwo sighed and pulled out a Premier Ball and tossed it into the air and with a bright red flash a grey sword appeared out of it. The hilt was white and vined half way up the blade and a purple cloth hung from the larger part of the hilt. Mewtwo grabbed it before it hit the ground and leaned on it like a cane. "Now you try."

Riolu threw the Great Ball into the air and two black batons appeared. They had blue bulbs on the end that looked like they had been dipped in oil and had blue claws on the ends just before the bulbs. They fell and Riolu tried to grab them but dropped them and they clattered on the floor. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Mewtwo smiled.

"H-How long have I been asleep?" Riolu asked softly.

"You'll figure it out in time." Mewtwo said as a small smile appeared on his face.

A small girl waddled into the room. She was wearing a very baggy pink dress and her pink hair was so flowy it barely had any form. She waddled over to Mewtwo. "Ditt-o." she cooed and reached up. Mewtwo picked up the girl.

"Who is that?" Riolu asked, looking over the girl.

"This is Ditto." Mewtwo said. "My little..." Mewtwo looked around, searching for the right word. "... assistant." Mewtwo turned Ditto to look at Riolu. "Ditto, this is Riolu."

"Ditt-o." Ditto said again and her body bubbled and morphed to look exactly like Riolu.

Riolu looked up at Mewtwo, utterly confused. "Why did she do that? Why does she look like me?"

"That's how she is." Mewtwo said and turned Ditto around and Ditto turned back into the little girl she was. "How about I answer all your questions over dinner?"


	2. The Meeting of Legends

Groudon leaned on the table, his red cape with black lines on it propped up on the back of the chair. The cape connected to red armor sleeves with spikes on the top and bottom of the elbow and underneath he wore a dirt-brown one-piece outfit and he wore very long red armor boots to that came up past his thighs, also having the black lines. He had his hand in his red spiky hair, two metal ear-covers pointing out the sides. His lava orange eyes drooped in boredom. "Is that whore gonna get here soon or can we leave?"

Kyogre slapped him on the back of the head. "She'll get here when she gets here. She's our mom, you know." Her dress started white with some red lines around the collarbone and the white stopped at a red line just below her chest were it became ocean blue and ended in white frills. She had a bow around her waist that was blue with red lines and white frills aswell, although four large ribbons hung from it. Her blue thigh-high boots were blue with red lines aswell and had a few holes in them. Her flowing blue hair was only interrupted by her red circlet.

"Yeah whatever." Groudon snarled, rubbing his head. "I still don't get why we have to be here."

"We are Legendaries, dumbass." Kyogre said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass." Groudon's voice rose.

"Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass!" Kyogre screamed over and over.

Groudon reached into his coat pocket and Kyogre reached behind her and they pulled out Master Balls.

Rayquaza grabbed both of them and yanked on their ears.

"Ouch!" They both shouted.

"Stop that. We're supposed to represent Hoenn. Not make a mockery of our region." Rayquaza said, fixing he long green hair inside her green helmet. It had two dents in it with red eye-shapes to make it look like a face. Her outfit was a green dress with yellow lines that she had sewn to armor boots of the game design, as well as weaing similar long gloves with very large spikes just above the elbows.

"Sorry Rayquaza." Groudon and Kyogre said in unison and looked away from each other in embarrasment and put their Master Balls away.

Rayquaza sighed. "It's always 'sorry Rayquaza' with these two."

"Tell me about it." Darkrai said in a shadowy voice as he looked over at Dialga and Palkia. Darkrai's white hair was very messy and very long. It shadowed his eyes somewhat. His ragged red collar covered some of his face and connected to his even more ragged grey cloak. He wore black gloves and black boots.

More Legendaries filed into the room and sat down and soon they had all arrived, other than a few.

Giratina walked over and sat down. "My sister will be out shortly." She said calmly, though her voice boomed evilly through the room. Her blonde hair slowly became white and she had tried to dye her white hair back to blonde, but only succeeded with small spots. Her clothing consisted of grey full-body tights with a black stripe down the center that started at her neck and ended between her legs. Across the black stripe were several red stripes. Three gold claws curved around her stomach to meet the black stripe and behind the golden claws a large pair of ragged wings were folded, red spikes on them. Her hair was done up in two side-buns and she wore her crescent moon crown.

"What has she been doing in there?" Celebi fluttered over, her green dress flapping a bit in the wind of her movement. Her green hair came back in a single spike and she had two cowlicks on the front of her hair.

"If you created the world, you would want to look good too." Latias said and everyone laughed.

"Celebi, please return to your seat." A soft voice jingled as a sense of power filled the room. Arceus walked into the room, her grey boots with gold heels clicking softly against the crystal floor. Her boots went up past her thighs and had a feather design off the backs. She wore a dark grey leotard and a grey breastplate. She wore arm armor that had the same feathery design above the elbows.

"Yes, My God." Celebi fluttered back over and sat next to Jirachi.

Arceus sat down between Giratina and Mew. "As many of you know, I created the world. Some of you helped me shape it." Arceus gestured to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. "Some of you helped me build it." Arceus gestured to Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. "Many of you were born in it. But it is old, and must be redone. I am going to start anew. All of you will help me. I want all of you to gain land from the other. Feel free to expand. Feel free to fight. Feel free to wage war. It is no longer of my concern. Destroy anything in your way. It does not matter to me. Wipe out entire speices of Pokemon. I can make more, and you will help me when that time comes. Make teams if you like. The regions no longer exist. Sister, if you would?" Arceus gestured to Giratina.

Giratina stood and rose her hand and slammed it down on the large map of the regions that lay across the table. The map burst into flames. "Let the chaos begin!"


	3. Enter Pidgey!

"Pidgey! Get up! The mail needs to be delivered!" a woman shouted from downstairs.

A young girl rolled out of bed and hit the floor, "Ow". She sat up, "Okay Mom!" she shouted and stood up. She slipped on her brown dress with tan frill and looked in the mirror. "Doesn't look right." The girl pursed her lips and put her finger on her lips, then sneezed as the feathers on her sleeve tickled her nose. She let out a soft huff and sighed. "It'll have to do." She picked up her tan mailbag and put the strap over her head and rested it on her shoulder, the bag on her hip. She sat down and pulled on her purple socks and her grey sandals and walked downstairs and sat at the table. "Morning Mom."

"Good morning, Pidgey." her mother looked over. "Where is your hat?"

"Oh yeah!" Pidgey ran upstairs and opened her dresser and pulled out her hat and put it on. It was brown with two big downy tan flaps up the sides. Pidgey stood and ran down the stairs and tripped, slamming her face into the door. Shaking her head, she called over her shoulder, "I'm leaving, Mom!"

"Alright, Pidgey! Have a good day!" her mother called back. "Do you have your lunch?"

Pidgey's shoulders drooped, "No... Where is it?"

"It's on the table," her mother called.

Pidgey grabbed her lunch and put it in her satchel and ran out the door. She stopped and opened up the mailbox just as a young man wearing a yellow t-shirt and baggy orange pants walked out. His hair was orange and had two spikes on the sides of it going up from his ears. A tail hung from the back of his pants. "Hello Mr. Charizard!" Pidgey waved and smiled.

Charizard gave a small nod, put his hands in his pockets, and headed down the path.

"He must be going to train..." Pidgey shrugged.

Pidgey stopped and ducked behind a corner.

"I really hope that mail girl doesn't give me the wrong mail again. Why doesn't she just let Wingull or Pidgeot do it?" Glameow said to Ekans, stroking her long curled purple pony-tail that she puffed and dyed white at the end. She also had a strange obsession with wearing big purple cat ears in her purple hair and her dress barely covered her hips, though her socks came up past her knees and she wore tiny white heels.

Ekans sighed. "Maybe it's because Wingull is too young and Pidgeot is retired and is the one who wanted her daughter to be delivering the mail?"

"Yeah whatever," Glameow said, as though she wasn't even listening.

As the two walked away, Pidgey snuck out from behind the corner and ran down the street. Kirlia was playing with her little brother Ralts while her mother and father, Gardevoir and Gallade, stood on the porch watching. "Hi Kirlia! Hello Mr. Gallade! Hello Mrs. Gardevoir!" Pidgey called from their mailbox at the end of the yard.

"Oh, hi Pidgey! Mommy, I'm gonna go get the mail," Kirlia stood up and walked over to Pidgey. She was wearing her white school top that flowed out into an overskirt, and her black skirt with green trim was on under it. Her green tie was on a little crooked and she was wearing knee-high boots and her long green hair was up in two pigtails and set by two large red disks.

Pidgey pointed at her outfit hesitantly. "You know that school is out for today, right?"

"Oh I know. It's just comfy," Kirlia smiled and pulled the overskirt out a bit.

"Oh alright," Pidgey smiled. "Well I gotta go! Talk to you later!" Pidgey ran off but was knocked over by the sudden appearance of two armored bodies, one blue, and one pink.

"Oooooow," Pidgey rubbed her head and the armored blue man picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Sorry, little one," Latios said. He was wearing a white helmet that covered his mouth and the back of his head but still left his messy blue hair out and the mouthpiece went off of his cheeks into spikes. The white armor went down his chest and to his elbows but stopped there. Under that, to just about his thighs, was blue, as well as on his forearms. He was wearing white gloves and the rest of down his legs was white, although his boots were blue. There were also two blue spikes coming up behind him from his waist.

"Important messages to deliver," Latias smiled at Pidgey. Her mouthpiece was solo and went back in two spikes, one on each side, but was connected to a headband that rested in her short pink hair. The white armor went down and ended below her chest and went off in two spikes on her elbows. Underneath the white breastplate was a pink dress. There was pink armor on her forearms and she wore white gloves and boots. She had the same spikes, only shorter and pink.

Both Latios and Latias had the symbol of Arceus on their lower chests, just below the white.

"Yes, important messages! We can talk more later, little one, if you survive," Latios nodded to Latias and they blasted off down the path.

Pidgey looked at Kirlia. "...Survive?"

Kirlia was staring into the sky in the distance.

Pidgey looked over to see the large black cloud of soot. "Oh my Arceus."


	4. Black Snow

Mewtwo set the food on the table, "So how do you feel?"

"I feel... fine... I guess... what happened to my hands?" Riolu asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"I'm not sure. I found you outside of town, fainted. It's not often that happens, but it does happen every once in a while," Mewtwo said.

"You find someone fainted outside of town every once in a while?" Riolu asked, watching Mewtwo walk back and forth between the rather well kept counter and the somewhat broken table, bringing a plate each time.

"Pokemon faint every once in a while," Mewtwo set a plate on the table and sat down. "But that's not important. What's important is-"

"Ditto!" Ditto exclaimed from the floor and raised her hands.

Mewtwo picked her up and set her in a chair, "What's important is what happened to you."

"I... I don't remember..." Riolu said softly and put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Well go ahead and eat a bit," Mewtwo smiled and gestured to the food.

"Thank you... but... what is it?" Riolu asked.

"It's mostly berries," Mewtwo said as he picked up a slice of the spongey cake in the center of the table.

Riolu picked up one of the berries. It was blue with some green leaves still on it, but Riolu thought nothing of it as he popped it into his mouth. Riolu smiled and took a slice of the cake.

"I see you like it," Mewtwo said and put his feet up on one of the empty chairs. "Arceus knows I haven't met anyone who doesn't."

"So what are you doing down here?" Riolu asked as he took a bite of the cake.

"My work; Science, I suppose. I don't know why I picked here. I guess I was drawn to it or something," Mewtwo looked over at one of the large smashed cylinders. It was the only one not holding some strange liquid in it.

Riolu looked over at it. "What happened to that one?" he asked through a mouthful of cake.

"I'm not sure," Mewtwo pursed his lips a bit. "I feel like I had something to do with it though," Mewtwo turned back and whiped sweat from his brow. "It's getting hot in here. I wonder why."

Riolu was confused, "Because the temperature is rising?"

"I understand that, but the lab is underground. It should be kept at a constant, rather cool, temperature," Mewtwo stood up, "I'm going outside. Are you coming, Riolu?"

Riolu stood up and tightened the gauze on his wrists. "Yeah."

"Ditto, don't get into trouble," Mewtwo said as he put his hand on a panel and the door opened.

"Wow," Riolu gawked as the door slid open.

"There's a panel on the other side as well. I'll configure it to your handprint once we get this whole temperature problem figured out," Mewtwo waved his hand for Riolu to follow up the stairs and Riolu did just that.

Outside, a soft snow was falling. "I thought you said it was warm?" Riolu looked up at Mewtwo, who had his hand out, catching the snow.

"It is," Mewtwo squinted his eyes as though he was angry.

"But it's snowing..." Riolu was confused.

"It's not snow. It's soot. It happens when a large amount of Fire-types get together," Mewtwo pointed to the spiral cloud of red hot soot spinning not far from the town. "There. And it looks like they're coming here. I wonder why."

"War, that's why," a male voice spoke above them. Mewtwo and Riolu looked up to see Latios and Latias floating above them. "Entei's on his way to claim this land for the Fire-types."

"Is he now?" Mewtwo said calmly and looked out at the spiral of soot again. "This has always been neutral Kanto land for all types."

"Not anymore," Latias said. "By decree of Arceus, the Legendaries get to claim the land and kill who they please."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Mewtwo said.

"You won't," Latios said under his breath and launched into flight. Latias looked pleadingly at Mewtwo and then closed her eyes and looked away and followed her brother.


End file.
